


First Times

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun sleeps over at his boyfriend's place for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



If there is anything Sehun is worried about while dating Kyungsoo, that would be to be seen as an annoying kid. Kyungsoo is his senior after all, and while he had been crushing on the elder since he first laid eyes on him, he's not too sure why Kyungsoo chose him or what exactly it is that made Kyungsoo say _yes_ to his confession. Granted, they've only been together for a month now, so there is still plenty of time to get to know each other and find out about these things, but with his best friend Jongin pointing out that their personalities do not match - Kyungsoo's the diligent, serious worker type of person while Sehun is... well, Sehun is just a brat ( _If I'm a brat, then you are too!_ \- _I never said I wasn't!_ ) - he can't stop worrying that he might not be mature enough for Kyungsoo, despite his rather mature appearance.  
  
Sehun is tall, broad shoulders, narrow waist, and he lost enough baby fat in his face to not look squishy anymore. His voice is a deeper timbre now, suiting a thoughtful adult that Sehun with his personality it not. Not at all. His favorite drink is still flavored milk, he doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke, and his favorite pastime is to annoy his friends by acting like a spoiled baby; he's the youngest in his group of friends after all. Meanwhile Kyungsoo might be his hyung, but he looks tiny next to him, almost like a child, but his personality is anything but child-like. He's serious about everything he does, giving his best and acting responsibly. That's how Sehun found himself falling deeper. Not only does Kyungsoo look like a perfect squishy cuddle partner for him, but he's also caring and talented. He can cook, and he helps Sehun with studying, too. And if he was only allowed to use one word for his Kyungsoo hyung, then it would be _perfect_.  
  
But is Sehun perfect for Kyungsoo as well? It makes him nervous to think that maybe Kyungsoo's only dating him because he's nice, because he wanted to give Sehun a chance instead of flat out rejecting him. But that would hurt more, getting to be together with his crush only to be turned down later.  
  
"You're frowning, Sehun. You don't seem all that happy to be here anymore," Kyungsoo says when he enters the bedroom. He's looking good wearing all black - black T-shirt and black sweatpants, and Sehun loves those thick rimmed glasses as well. Kyungsoo looks smart, a bit like a nerd, but it's also cute. The sight of Kyungsoo immediately turns his frown into a smile.  
  
"No, I'm very happy," Sehun replies quickly, not wanting to give a wrong impression. "You were just taking too long in the bathroom."  
  
"Sorry about that, Hun," Kyungsoo laughs and Sehun swears that it's the nicest sound there is on earth. Kyungsoo's voice might be his favorite thing about Kyungsoo. But so is everything else, because Kyungsoo is his favorite thing - all of Kyungsoo.  
  
"But I'm here now," the older male says and slips into bed right next to a very excited but equally as nervous Sehun. It's his first time sleeping over at Kyungsoo's place. It's the first time sleeping in the same bed with Kyungsoo, all alone, and without any of their friends. It's just the two of them right now, and as much as he wants to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo, he is too afraid to ask. Kyungsoo isn't the skin ship type of person. He's not one to display his affections that way, and Sehun doesn't want to pressure him, he doesn't want Kyungsoo to hate him for being childish and clingy.  
  
It's tempting, but Sehun doesn't succumb to temptation.  
  
"Sehun, you're so quiet," Kyungsoo says. He is most likely wondering why Sehun would talk his ear off before going to bed, falling asleep as they are on the phone. But what should Sehun tell him? It's easy to go off about random things when he's not facing his boyfriend, but as they are together in bed now, he is awfully aware of how close Kyungsoo is, how warm he is. All he can think about is how nice it would be to feel the other's arms wrapped tightly around him, Sehun's back pressing into Kyungsoo's chest, Soo's soft breathing brushing over his nape, the sound lulling him to sleep. He would like that a lot, he thinks. It's been a while since someone has held him like that, spooned him in bed. He doesn't think he would mind that Kyungsoo's shorter than him. All he wants is-  
  
"Are you okay?" There's a hand feeling his forehead and Sehun blinks, head turning to look at Kyungsoo. He's worried, that much Sehun can tell. Sehun doesn't like that.  
  
"I'm fine, hyung," he whispers back. "I'm just a bit tired because of the exam I had earlier. Let's just sleep and we'll talk tomorrow?"  
  
Kyungsoo is retracting his hand and Sehun almost regrets giving such a reply, but if he starts whining and asking for the other's attention, he's sure that Kyungsoo would be fed up with him right away, possibly even sending him home for being such a baby. No, he can't risk that. He needs to keep up with Kyungsoo and be his new, mature self.  
  
"Sehun, I know something is bugging you," Kyungsoo sighs and sits up. Sehun has definitely not expected this, but he sits up as well, worried that somehow he might have offended or annoyed his boyfriend.  
  
"Talk to me," Kyungsoo says, but Sehun only presses his lips into a tight line.  
  
"We're dating now, Sehun. I'm not just a hyung anymore. I'm your boyfriend. You need to confide in me more than ever now," Kyungsoo emphasizes. "So  if there's anything disturbing you, then tell me. I can't look into your head, Hun."  
  
Communication is the key. Sehun knows that as well, but what if Kyungsoo learns that he's actually just as stupid as Jongin is? That he hasn't changed much personality-wise ever since they first met in high school? Kyungsoo has called him a kid back then and it sounded so derogative, he doesn't want to be seen as a kid ever again, not in Kyungsoo's eyes at least.  
  
"Sehun," Kyungsoo urges, and Sehun finally breaks.  
  
"Fine," he starts, voice quiet. He doesn't like to admit this loudly but Kyungsoo is looking at him, paying him full attention and Sehun can't just ignore the other's request like that. "So maybe... maybe I'm not as mature as you think I am and I've been wondering why you're dating me and all. Jongin said someone like Junmyeon would be a better match for you, you know, smart, hard-working, responsible, mature. Like you are, too. So I was thinking... maybe I'm not good for you?"  
  
This is the only time Sehun is admitting this. It's way too embarrassing to show how vulnerable he is, how much he doubts himself, when he's all loud and confident. He doesn't like to reveal any of his troubled thoughts or worries, but this is Kyungsoo, it should be alright to share it with him?  
  
"Silly boy," Kyungsoo chuckles and pinches both his cheeks. Sehun is frowning, trying to swat the hands away. This is untypical of Kyungsoo, but it's not... bad? Sehun just wishes that Kyungsoo would use less force because his cheeks are kinda hurting now.  
  
"I'm not that stupid, Hun. I knew what I signed myself up for when I agreed to date you. I'm fine with you being yourself, Sehun, you should know that. And you should know that I like taking care of you, right? Even when you're a rather annoying kid sometimes, you're still a bit cute."  
  
"Just a bit?" Sehun asks, rubbing his cheeks. Kyungsoo has finally let go. He's glaring at his boyfriend now.  
  
"A bit," Kyungsoo confirms, face lit up by a cheeky grin. It makes Sehun feel better, but there's still another thing that he wants to say.  
  
"You said you like taking care of me, right, hyung? Then... can you cuddle me while we sleep?"  
  
"Of course, I can," Kyungsoo says, the expected chuckle staying out. Kyungsoo sounds sweet instead, voice full of warmth and affection. It makes Sehun move closer when they both lie down on their sides, facing each other. Kyungsoo has an arm loosely wrapped around his waist now, asking if it's okay like this. It's definitely more than okay, but Sehun, feeling thrilled, is more daring, and so he asks for more.  
  
"Can we... like... is it okay for me to turn around?" Sehun asks.  
  
"You want to show me the cold shoulder?" Kyungsoo asks and Sehun panics, immediately saying no. He's pouting when Kyungsoo laughs at him; apparently it was meant as joke.  
  
"It's fine, Hun, do it," Kyungsoo says, voice still tinkled with amusement. Sehun is embarrassed, so he turns around quickly, letting the other face his backside so he can hide his rosy cheeks.  
  
"Hyung," he starts quietly, hating himself for sounding whiny. "Can you... can you move closer? And hold me more tightly?" Oh, he's definitely blushing now.  
  
"You mean, you want me to spoon you?" Kyungsoo asks. Is it Sehun's imagination or does the other sound smug? He's probably smug. Good thing Sehun can't see his face, so he can't feel lots more embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, hyung," he whispers in reply, eyes closing. He's waiting.  
  
It takes some time - at least it feels like an eternity for Sehun - but Kyungsoo is pulling him closer than. Sehun bites his lip as he tries to suppress a smile, feeling all content with his boyfriend's arms around him, Kyungsoo's lips brushing against his nape. It tickles a bit, but once Sehun is familiar with their newfound position, he whispers a quiet _thank you_ that Kyungsoo responds to with _hush, go sleep now_. He puts his hands on top of Kyungsoo's that are locked at his stomach.  
  
"Sleep well, Sehun." Sehun will definitely sleep well.


End file.
